


A Cinematic Rainbow

by iloveromance



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: Written for the 100 Fandoms Challenge, this story contains 18  100-word chapters, each for a different movie fandom.





	1. Mr. Mom

She should have realized that Ron Richardson was a jackass the first minute she met him.

"Ron, I told you ten times that I quit!" Caroline shouted. The idea that Ron was in her hotel room while she was taking a bath made her shudder. What would Jack think?

Jack… Oh how she loved him. She loved her job as well and she hated to quit, but her marriage came first. Her heart ached. She missed her husband and her kids and she'd disappointed them by missing Halloween as well. She'd make it up to them very soon.


	2. Mystic Pizza

She looked into the faces of the people she loved; Leona and Daisy. "Well, I guess this is it." She said, working to steady her voice. "I can't believe it. Just a few months ago, starting college felt like a dream. And now it's real. Look at me now!"

"That's right." Daisy said. "Look at you now, Kat. You're amazing."

"And we're so proud of you." Leona said.

Kat brushed away tears, hugging her sister tightly. "I love you Daisy. I'm really going to miss you."

"Not as much as I'll miss you."


	3. Adventures In Babysitting

"Kiss him!"

Chris laughed at the instruction of her youngest charge and turned to face Dan, who was smiling at her. It was oh so easy to do as Sarah asked. She wrapped her arms around the handsome college student and sighed. His hand gently cupped her cheek and she sighed at the feeling of his lips on hers. All thoughts of her former boyfriend Mike faded in that moment, replaced with new feelings. The night of babysitting, which she was certain was going to turn out to be a major disaster, had turned out to be oh so wonderful.


	4. Winnie The Pooh

Pooh woke with a start, his heart beating faster than his tummy was grumbling. "Um, where am I?" He asked. But no one answered.

He climbed out of bed and grabbed his pop gun, ready to take on the intruder who had interrupted his dreams of he tiptoed around his bedroom.

"Hellooo? Is anyone there?" He called.

He began to panic. What if there were heffalumps and woozles? Frightened, he jumped back into bed and hid under the covers.

Honey could wait… Hiding from heffalumps and woozles could not. After all, even a bear of very little brain had priorities.


	5. Flipper

As he bade his mom and little sister goodbye and boarded the boat, Sandy thought about the summer before when he'd done the same thing. But last year he'd been a different person, filled with hospitality at the thought of spending his summer with his Uncle Rick. This year, however was a completely different story. He'd been waiting all year to come. He couldn't wait to see his Uncle Rick again (even if it did mean endless meals of Spaghetti-Os), but mostly he couldn't wait to see Flipper and Jessica. He was definitely happy.


	6. Mr. Holland's Opus

When his alarm went off, Mr. Holland woke as normal and began the ritual of starting his day. But he'd barley reached for his robe when he felt a gentle tug on his hand. He turned to find his beautiful wife, Iris smiling at him.

"What are you doing up?"

"Getting ready for work of course."

She laughed. "But, Glenn? You don't work there anymore. You're officially retired!"

He smiled, remembering the wonderful sendoff he'd received from John F. Kennedy High School. But the thought of spending the remaining days with his wife made him smile.


	7. The Wedding Singer

Julia watched helplessly as Robbie sat on the stage with his guitar, sobbing. Behind him she could see the satisfied smirk of the obnoxious singer that auditioned for her wedding. The thought that a guy like that could have been smiling at her wedding reception made her shiver. The jerk was quickly forgotten, however and Julia ascended the stairs on the stage.

Gently she touched Robbie's shoulder.

"Robbie?"

He raised his head and looked at her, tears in his eyes. "Yeah?"

She opened her mouth to say something but instead she took his hand. "I'm here for you."


	8. The Aristocats

She stared at the alley cat, wondering how she'd come to care about him so. He was vastly different than she in every possible way. But he'd looked past that and saved her life and the lives of her children. How could she not care about him? Thomas O'Malley. Oh how she hated to leave him. It made her sad just thinking about it. Her children loved him and oddly enough, she was beginning to think that she loved as well. But what would Madame think? She hoped that Madame would love Thomas O'Malley as well.


	9. Punchline

She was folding John's shirt when it happened. John quickly picked up the remote. "I'll turn it off."

"No, leave it on."

He looked at her in concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She sat down beside her husabnd and stared at the screen.

"Please welcome our next guest, Steven Gold."

Stephen walked out to a round of applause. As he began his stand-up routine, Lilah couldn't help remembering that she had won the contest. But then she returned her attention to the screen. She was honestly and truly happy for Stephen. No one deserved it more.


	10. The Lake House

Kate stared at the mailbox filled with hope. Seconds later a sound came from the distance; tires crunching on gravel. Heart racing she turned to see a truck approaching. The door opened and he was there, walking toward her. He wore a smile that melted her heart. The walk toward one another seemed to take forever but she didn't mind. She'd already waited a lifetime. He was standing in front of her and she truly saw him for the first time.

"You waited…"

He smiled and kissed her. It was more wonderful than she could have ever imagined.


	11. Kindergarten Cop

It was weird seeing his mom and his Kindergarten teacher Mr. Kimble kissing and stuff, but Dominic didn't mind. He liked that his mom was so happy. She hadn't been happy in a long time and he was grateful to Mr. Kimble for saving their lives. Dominic never knew his dad and it was scary when the man who claimed to be his dad suddenly showed up at school and kidnapped him. He could see how scared his mom was but Mr. Kimble was brave. Dominic found himself wishing that his mom and Mr. Kimble would get married.


End file.
